Covenant 2
by AmethystPiscez
Summary: placed aftr the fight between Caleb and Chase, complications arise between relationships; old enemies creep back into ppl lives..will two mysterious sisters be an good assett or tremendous trouble for the sons of ipswich...plz r&r n help me wit tltls lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiii, I've always wanted to write a story about these hotties. There needs to be a second one….plz RR**_

_**Disclaimer…Tyler, Pogue, Reid, and Caleb and any other person made before this…Enjoy**_

"Hey man, we're going to be late. Come on." Tyler urged to Reid. He watched read roll his eyes in nonchalance, as he took his time getting ready. He shook his head and left the room, and headed to class.

He rushed to class a couple of seconds before the bell rang. He sat in his seat to see that Pogue wasn't in class either. He sat next to Caleb putting his things down before looking at him curiously.

"Where's Pogue?" he asked.

Caleb sighed, in what looked like somewhat annoyance. "Still sulking; he hasn't been right ever since Kate." He said, apparently irritated with the thought.

Tyler shook his head and smirked. "Damn, he's whipped."

"Yea." Caleb chuckled. "Where's Reid?"

"I donno" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Probably still in the room."

"That's Reid; always fashionably late." He said sarcastically.

"Yea, fashionable by who's standards?" Tyler joked. They both laughed when Caleb shrugged as if he didn't know.

The bell rang, but the teacher hadn't entered the class yet. Tyler couldn't help watching Caleb; Caleb hadn't really been the same since Chase, but he still got along well. He didn't know if he could say the same thing if Sara hadn't been there.

"So, um how have you been?"

Caleb harshly sighed. "Man, are you guys gonna ask me this every time we see each other?" he asked.

"Hey, man I'm just asking." He said. "But, I'll leave it alone." He said, leaning into his chair.

Finally class started, and as usual Reid decided to come in way after the bell rang. He walked into the class, ignoring the teacher that asked him why he was late. He finally sat next to Tyler and immediately ignored what the teacher had to say. Both Tyler and Caleb could see that there was something pressing on his mind, and from the looks of his features, it was apparently a girl.

"Man, did you hear about those two new girls?" he asked them both. They both shrugged and shook their heads. Naturally Caleb didn't care much for the conversation because he had the girl that he wanted.

"Man, I haven't seen them yet but I heard Aaron talking about them. Apparently" he began as he leaned back in his chair. "They're hot."

"Hey" a slightly deeper voice greeted. They all turned to see that it was Pogue, looking somewhat ragged, with his five o'clock shadow. "What's topic about today?" he asked with no real emotion.

"Reid, is talking." Caleb scoffed. He knew that Reid's name alone would signify what he was talking about.

"Ooh" he said turning away. "Well count me out of _that _conversation."

"Oh my god!" Reid said rather loudly. "Man, get off of your high horse already!" he said, finally fed up, causing somewhat of a scene.

Pogue, with his quick temper eyes flashed black for only a couple of seconds before Caleb intervened.

"Pogue." He said. Pogue's eyes went back the way they were, and then he turned his attention to the front of the class.

"I don't want to hear about one of your stupid stories, Reid."

"This ain't about a story, Pogue; it's about a couple of hot ass new girls that might just get your mind off of Katie cakes."

Pogue couldn't help showing his annoyance at his blonde head friend. "I don't care about any one of your fast ass girls, Reid."

"Fine, suit yourself."

_They just arrived outside of the school._

"What are we going to do? How are we going to fit in at this place Maia?" she asked her elder sister.

She stood there looking at the big school that she and her sister were assigned to. She had no idea what they were in for, but she knew that they had to think of something. They couldn't get hopping around from city to city, state to state, and country to country exposing themselves.

She had many doubts but she would not let her little sister see her doubt. She looked at her reassuringly. "Don't worry." She smiled. "We will be fine." She said with her Italian accent.

Abrielle smiled at her sister and then smiled, and they headed into the school. "I hope you are right." She smirked.

_**I hope u guys like… pleeease review..thnx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me Agaain…Plz Review**_

_**Disclaimer: Everyone character made before this story..Enjoy!**_

It was swim time; the last class of the day and Reid still hadn't seen the two hot sisters that allegedly enrolled into the school. He was looking around the whole time instead of taking his swim turns.

"Man, what is up with you?" Tyler asked, snapping him out of it.

"Have you seen them yet?" he asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes upward. "No, man that was just a stupid rumor; just leave it alone" he walked over to the diving bored. "Besides; she probably wouldn't want you anyway." He smirked diving into the pool.

The others laughed at his remark. "Pshh, whatever; I'm everyone's type." He said, looking at a girl, winking his eye at her. She blushed, winked her eye and walked away. "Forget about the new girls; she's a hot ass." He grinned. Both Pogue and Caleb shook their heads and waited for their turns to dive in.

They were done putting their things away. Abrielle wasn't up for her last class of the day while Maia had different plans.

"I will be back in a minute." She said, grabbing a towel.

Abrielle had already settled onto her bed. "Wait, where are you going?"

"For a swim." She answered, leaving the room.

"Man, when is this class over with? I have places to be." Caleb said rhetorically.

"Man, calm down; Sarah will be there when the class ends." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Well at least he has someone waiting for him." Pogue said diving into the pool, taking his laps.

"What a sore loser." Reid snobbishly grumbled.

"Hey man, leave the guy alone." Caleb said attempting to take up for him.

"Okay, I admit Kate was hot, but he is ridiculously whipped; and did he even get any?"

Caleb chuckled at the thought of Reid's one track mind and then shrugged his shoulders, because he didn't know whether Pogue got any or not; he was really private, even with him.

"Attention all swimmers." The teacher, announced grabbing everyone's attention.

"We have a new addition to the team." He said. "this person has the fastest recorded swim record in the district."

Pogue got out of the water and stood next to the others. "Hear that Pogue? Seems you got a little competition."

"I doubt it." He answered.

"I expect you guys to treat our new addition the same way you would treat any new comer." After he was done saying what he had to say, the others went back to their business. They didn't care much for new comers; they were all the same; had great track records, but didn't hit on nothing compared to Pogue's ratings.

She walked into the semi crowded swim area, ignoring all of the surprised looks; she was used to it. She looked at the diving board before smirking at the lie that the coach read on her manuscript. While she was a great swimmer, she never attended a school to show it. She then climbed the diving board.

"Wonder who the new clown is." Tyler remarked.

"Some washed up loser from another school of course." Pogue said; he became tired of the new people, claiming to have a skill they didn't possess; he knew that this one would be no different.

"What the hell?" Pogue heard Caleb say; "that's the new recruit?"

Pogue turned snapped his head into the direction he saw all the other guys heads go. "You gotta be kiddin me." He scoffed, as he watched a strawberry color haired girl with darker highlight climbing to the diving board. She was definitely a looker, he had to admit that, what with her deep exotic green colored eyes, which he could see slowly turning to a deep aquatic blue. And her skin was fair, yet slightly tanned; and her curves were killer. She was an unordinary type of beautiful.

She caught the gaze of everyone of the guys staring at her, but the gaze of the four guys at the corner staring at her were particularly peculiar; they weren't giving anything away about themselves, other than their apparent male testosterone, but she still could tell that there wasn't something normal about them. She caught the long haired blonde staring at her particularly harder than the others. She knew then that he must have been Pogue Parry; the one that the coach so proudly bragged about. She could tell that he offended at thought of a girl being compared to him. She smirked at him, _'this will be fun' _she thought and then dived into the water to do her laps.

"Man, I don't know." Ty said watching her take laps like they were nothing. "She's pretty fast."

"They all look fast when they're not going against someone else." Pogue crudely remarked. He then watched as she got out of the water, her hair while it was in a tight nodded bun was now loose and cascading down her back. She looked back at him, her eyes now all blue; she then looked away and walked off.

"Either she's reeally diggin you Pogue, or she's callin you out." Tyler said. "I'm goin for the latter." He joked.

"Oh, don't worry baby boy; she won't have that smirk on her face for long."

_**Not as long, but hey, it's a start; please r&r..thnx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiii please Review pleease lol**_

_**Disclaimer:everyone except the people I made**_

__He watched the whole pool incident through what looked like a melting mirror. With a simple wave of his hand, the mirror went back to its original form. He could not stand to see the Ipswich sons living their normal lives, while he had to sit there; wounded pride and all.

He had been watching them for a while now, and he was nearly healed. He vowed that he would get his revenge; especially on the one that defeated him in the first place. But by now they all had ascended, so it would be more of a problem. But that was something that he would worry about when the time came.

While thinking about his plot and plans, his mind went back to the girl he had seen. He could tell that there was something up with her. Other than her magnificent beauty, there was something else that just didn't sit right with him. He knew then that maybe he should keep a better eye on this one.

"So where we goin tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Where else would we go on a Friday night?" Reid asked nonchalant, referring to the bar.

"Well you can count me out on this one" Pogue said. "I'm headed home."

"Aw come on man," they all complained. "You have to get out sometime." Caleb said.

"Look man I-"

"Hey Pogue." He heard that familiar voice greet.

He looked at the face of his friends, noticing the looks on their face. But he still didn't turn around, because he was slightly confused. '_Why is she talking to me?' _he asked himself. He then turned around with a shocked smile, something he tried to hide, but he wasn't successful at it. It was Kate, looking naturally sexy with her long brunette hair and flawless skin, standing with Sara, who as soon as saw, Caleb headed over to him and kissed his lips.

"So what's up?" she asked with her knowing smile. She knew that Pogue was still in love with her, which also gave her the authority to be able to do what she wanted, not that she always took advantage of that.

"Uh, umm well yea I'm I'm good Kate, how are you?" he asked smitten.

"I'm great." She smiled with enthusiasm. She knew that kind of made him feel bad to see how good she was doing.

"Oh well that's always good to hear."

"Soo, Kate." Reid cut in, dropping his arm around Pogue's neck. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"What? I can't say hi to my friends?" she asked.

"Yea sure." Reid replied. He had to admit that even though he didn't show emotion well, he was a little sore about how she did Pogue. If only she knew what he did for her.

Kate rolled her eyes at him and then turned her attention back to Pogue. "So I take it, you'll be at the pub tonight?" she asked.

"Um, yea yea sure yea I'll be there." He answered.

Just as he answered, he saw Kate's attention shift; her face suddenly turned up in a sudden frown. Before he could turn his head to see what the problem was, the problem walked past them. It was a girl. She was quite beautiful, and looked familiar.

"Who is that?" Tyler asked. As he watched the electric blonde fair skinned girl walking past. She had Persian blue eyes; she glanced at him smiled slightly and then walked away. He grinned.

"Oh that's one of the new girls, that enrolled here." Kate said snidely.

"Well why is your face frowned up?" Reid asked curiously as he watched her walk past admiring her backside.

"I just, I don't know, but there's something about her." She said. "Her and her sister."

"Wait, wait there's two of them?" Tyler asked. "Hell yea."

"Don't get your hopes up." Kate said.

"Oh what? You feel threatened that someone has taken your place in that department, Kate?" Reid asked sarcastically.

Kate looked at him sarcastically, before rolling her eyes. "Shut up Reid."

"Well I think they're both pretty cool." Sara opinionated.

"That's because you're so nice." Kate said.

"Well maybe you should take a few pointers." Reid remarked.

"Whatever." Kate retorted. "Well, we'll see you guys later?" she asked.

"Yea, sure." Caleb said.

"K,." Sara kissed Caleb and said goodbye.

"See you later Pogue." Kate said, walking away.

"See ya." He said smiling.

Abrielle came into the dorm room to see that her sister was lying in bed. "Hi, I just saw this major hottie." She smirked.

"Well I'm on a swim team full of them." She replied. "So what do you want to do tonight."

"Some guy name Aaron invited us to that local bar where all the students hang out." She said. "I'm thinking we can go, if you don't mind." She said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She smirked.

_**Hope you Enjoyed…PLz Review**_

_**Thnx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiii, please read and review**_

_**Disclaimer: everyone except the sister**_

They got out of the new Camaro and headed to the club that they had heard so much about.

Abrielle stood there in excitement. "Oh let's go." She said grabbing at Maia's arm.

Before she got too excited, Maia grabbed her arm and calmed her down. "Do not try anything, Abrielle; watch it okay?"

"I promise I'll watch it." Abrielle promised. "But _you _watch it too, Maia; you know how you get." She warned.

"Don't worry about me; I don't like people enough to get angry with them." She smirked.

"Hasn't stopped you before." She snickered, as she continued into the old brick building.

Maia shook her head and followed her sister into the building, as she thought about the fact that Abrielle had a very valid point.

They stood there at the pool table; Reid and Caleb playing each other at pool while Tyler and Pogue leaned on it looking around; Pogue looking out for Kate and Tyler looking around for the blonde that he saw earlier that day at school. He was surely hoping that she had heard about it and decided to come.

"Looking for me?" a sudden petite voice greeted, snapping Pogue out of his search. He looked down to see that she was looking at him with a seductive beautiful smile.

"Kate." He said, in excitement. "Hi." He greeted her. Apparently he showed his discomfort, not knowig whether he should hug her or not. Thankfully she decided for him and kissed his cheek causing a big smile.

"Hi guys." Sarah greeted, before going over to Caleb kneeling to kiss him as he made a move on the pool table.

"Hey, I'm parched, could you get us some drinks Reid?" Kate requested.

"You have legs don't you?" he smiled.

Kate was about to rebuttal when _they_ walked past her. She looked at them both with disgust.

Abrielle noticed the current attention she and her sister was receiving. She saw the disgruntled looked that girl was giving her, but she didn't pay it no mind, as she already noticed that the girl didn't like her; for what reason, she had no clue but then again she didn't care either. She knew that itwas something surrounding jealousy; but her friend was totally cool. She then spied the cutie with the gorgeous face.

"Hey, Maia." Maia turned her attention to her little sister. "Is he in your swimming class?" she asked as she coyly looked at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is; all of them are." She said.

"Nice." She replied as she waved at the ogling young man.

Maia turned her attention to them. Unlike Abrielle she didn't flash a gorgeous smile and wave. She knew they didn't care much for her; well the girl and her boyfriend anyway, although she knew that he took interest in her. When she saw the girl and her boy toy stare at her, she looked at him and winked deviously, knowing that it would irritate the hell out of the girl called Kate.

"I'll go get the drinks." Tyler offered. But before anyone could say different, he hurried to the bar, Reid shortly behind him.

Sarah looked up to see what he rushed off for, when she noticed the two sisters walking in. "Hey, Kate why didn't you tell me that Abrielle and Maia came in?" she said walking to the bar. "Come on, Caleb let me introduce you to the new students here." She said ushering him to the bar with her.

"Because I didn't care obviously." Kate mumbled as she began to follow the others to the bar. "Come on Pogue." She said grabbing his arm.

"Hi, Abrielle, Maia." Sara greeted. She knew that Maia was way more of a tough cookie than Abrielle, but she was the older sister and probably felt over protective of herself and her little sister, so she didn't really hold it against her.

Maia looked at her with nonchalance, and nodded with a slight smile before returning to her drink.

"Hi; Sara right?" Abrielle replied with a smile. She liked the Sara girl.

"Yea." She smiled. She then turned to Caleb. "Let me introduce you to my boyfriend; this is Caleb. Caleb this is Abrielle and Maia."

"Hi." Caleb greeted Abrielle and then turned to Maia. "You, I've met." He said referring to Maia. "Impressive swimmer."

"So this is the new recruit?" Sara asked. She then turned to Maia with a smile. She could see that Maia had a curious and annoyed look on her face. Apparently she gathered that they had been talking about her. "I've heard that you're a great swimmer." She quickly added before she jumped to any conclusions. Maia smiled only slightly again, before turning back to her drink.

"Yea, swimmers usually do show great exception when they're not swimming against a real person; or athlete." Pogue cut in.

Maia froze in the midst of drinking her cola and looked at him with a devient smile. She looked at him and tipped her head in amusement.

"Oh, I can look more than exceptional; even with a so called athlete. In fact going against a so called "athlete" would only make me look more exceptional; so I would gladly take on a wanna be athlete; um such as yourself." She smiled.

_That_ caught Pogue off guard for a moment, and got him a little angry to the point where his eyes momentarily flashed.

Maia caught what just happened; and while she wasn't surprised, she was curious. She tilted her head in advanced curiosity. This guy isn't normal. _Interesting._

_**Please Review, I hope you enjoy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, thnx for the reviews…please enjoy and if you want give some ideas about what you want to happen next…thnx**_

_**Disclaimer: Ipswich sons, Kate, Sarah and the other ones made before hand**_

The swim meet was only a couple of days away, and Pogue was feeling pretty good, seeing the fact that him and Kate were on good terms once again; just seemed as though everything was beginning to look up for him.

"Okay guys, time to pair up." The coach said walking into the class, blowing his whistle. "Time to see who the strongest are and who's gonna be back up." He said.

"Hey man, you clean today." Reid greeted placing his hand on Pogue's bare back. "Take it you got some last night." He teased.

"Give it a rest Reid." Caleb said, coming up behind him. Reid smirked and began to warm up. Caleb looked around noticing Tyler's absence. "Hey, where's baby boy?" he asked, still searching.

"Got in late last night; was with that hot new chick with sister that can beat Pogue." Although Reid seemed jealous at the thought, he still smirked at the thought of offending Pogue in such a manner.

"Whatever." Pogue scoffed. "Speaking of which; seems as though little strawberry shortcake is running scared." She smirked, warming up to swim.

"Strawberry shortcake?" a deep seductive Italian accent greeted behind them. "You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?"

They're heads all snapped into the direction that the silk siren like voice was coming from. It was the sister. She looked at him pensively, with her Persian blue eyes, before giving a devious smile and continuing past.

Reid watched her walk away in her bathing suit. "She is so hot." He said, ogling her. "And what accent is that she's speaking."

"Its Italian." Tyler said coming into the area suddenly with a big smile on his face.

"Oh really." Caleb said with a smirk. "And how would you know?"

"Abrielle." He smiled, soon as her name escaped his lips.

"So I take it you got lucky last night." Reid said with slight jealousy.

"If you mean hangin out with one of two of the hottest chicks in school; hell yea." He smirked.

"So uh did you find anything out about them?" Caleb asked.

Tyler was about to answer when he thought about something. He turned his attention to Caleb. "Why do you care so much about them?" he asked. "You and Sarah having problems or something?" he barely got the words out of his mouth before Caleb cut him off.

"No, no of course not; this has nothing to do with that." He reassured. While the girls were exceptionally beautiful in every way; perfect was the word, he had what he wanted and he was happy with Sarah. "They just, I don't know; there's something about them." He said.

"Yeah; she is a little" he tried to find the word for it. "um interesting." Was the only word he could find to say. "Why is Pogue so quiet?" he asked.

"He has to swim against little miss, what do you call her Pogue? Strawberry shortcake?" he snickered.

Pogue looked at him and then scoffed. "Yea laugh it up." He said turning back around to watch as other swimmers went against one another; one losing, while the other sat the bench with their head hung low. He then turned his attention to Maia; he watched as she undid her hair and then put it back up in a tighter knot. She didn't the least bit of worry on her perfect features. She watched everyone do their laps; observing them. He could tell that she obviously loved the water; her gaze was pensive staring at it. Now that he thought about it, he just noticed that while he only seen her in class and out only a couple of times, he realized that her eyes always turned a shade of blue when near water. She caught him staring at her, but the only reaction she gave was a slight grimace, as if he had caught her in the midst of something. She quickly hid her contempt, and began to warm up.

"Pogue, Maia; gear up." He called.

Maia looked at him once more and then headed to the lap area of the swimming pool. Naturally most of the guys cheered Maia on, mainly because they thought that if they did, then they would win brownie points with her; little did they know, she paid it no mind.

Pogue headed to the lap area, with a smug look on his face as he watched her ready herself. The other half rooted for him, since he was the quickest. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Good luck." He smirked.

She smiled in return. "I would say the same, but like you, might heart would not be in it." She said snidely before crouching to take her lap.

"Ready; set; go!"

_Go time!_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review. Thank you! =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hiii, and thanks for the reviews….**_

_**Disclaimer: Everyone except the sister**_

They dived into the pool. Pogue, because of his longer body length, his start was ahead of her own, but even then, Maia did not worry. As she hit the water, her eyes began to turn an aquatic metallic blue. She calmed herself in the water and then let it go. She began to feel one with the water and with that began to take her laps like the pro she was.

Pogue knew that he was in the lead. He was ahead of her and it did not take much on his part. He was winning with ease. He flipped his body to turn and relap, when from the corner of his eye he saw her flipping right beside him. Out of shock he momentarily lost his train of thought. He knew that he was leagues in front of her because he saw how slow she had become when she first started to swim; as if she was attempting to concentrate. But now, she was right beside him! Before he knew it, she was past him, swimming like a fish. When he realized what was happening he began to swim through the water as fast as his legs would allow.

"Man, do you see that?" Tyler, asked. "She's like a bullet." He mumbled.

Caleb watched as she through the water with ease; naturally, Pogue was still pulling his own, during the whole competition. "I see."

They were finally on their last lap. Maia lead Pogue twice, and he lead her once. His friends began to root him on, encouraging him to win the race.

Pogue was swimming behind Maia only a few leaks behind her. That's when he came to the conclusion that she really was something to brag about. She was actually the real deal. And while she had a natural knack for swimming and by all rights was probably going to win. And while he was respectful of a true and good swimmer. But unfortunately, his pride would not let him lose this battle. Since he did ascend, his abilities became more advanced and powerful. Suddenly his eyes flashed black and his speed advanced. He nearly sped past Maia but she was still fast.

Maia could feel energy being used; she turned from the corner of her eye to see him nearly bullet past her. She knew that there was something up with him; and he finally proved it. She did not really care about winning the race, so she slowed her speed. While she did arrive second, it was barely so. In fact, it wasn't a second.

"Wow! Great race!" the coach awed, as he came back to the starting line. "While the race did keep us on our toes, Mr. Parry still remains the reigning champ." He smiled.

Pogue got out of the pool, as Reid and the others rushed to him to give congratulatory hugs, pats on the back and handshakes. He thanked them and then looked at Maia. He could not help but be curious at the fact that she was not angry at the thought. For some reason he felt like while he did use, she still let up a little. He looked at her; while he did not really trust her or feel her presence comfortable, he still had to give her props.

"Good swim, kid." He said. He saw as she gave him a look; as if she knew what happened in the first place.

Maia looked at him and smirked. "Same." She scoffed. She then began to walk away, naturally guys watching her walk away.

"Ms. Montenegro." He called. "Not so fast."

Maia turned around and looked at him with nonchalant and slight impatience. She stood there and waited for him to finish what he had to say.

"How would you like a spot on the swim team?" he asked.

She looked at him and then Pogue. "I will think about it." She said in her deep Italian accent.

Pogue could feel her deep rooted gaze. As if she were seeing right through him. She knew something. She looked at the others and then smirked turning around and walking away.

"Hey, uh, I think she likes you Pogue." Tyler asked.

"Or maybe she knows something that she shouldn't." he said as he watched her walk away. He knew that either way, he would eventually find out. And he had to admit that the sooner that happened the better.

_**I knoo its short, but I hope you enjoyed it….Pleeease review**_

_**Thnks! =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hiiii again, thanks for the reviews, and sorry for takin so long but writers block sux eggs lol….but antyways, hope you enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Everyone but the people that I made**_

"I swear to you, Bri; I saw his eyes flash!" Maia explained to her little sister as they both sat on the bed little boy shorts on talking about the swim meet that went on today. Maia's hair still slightly damp from earlier.

"I don't understand." She responded. "I mean why would he have to do something like that?"

"Uh maybe because I was totally wearing on his ass." She said in a duh kind of way. She saw her sister's continued nonchalance, and that really annoyed her. "Look, I have no reason to lie; his eyes flashed black and then it was like he was like uh um what do the American call the super hero man with the red cape? Superman." She finally answered.

Abrielle chuckled at the comparison that she gave her. When Maia chuckled too, she finally came into believe her after thinking about it for a moment. "Okay, well I mean did you like confront him?"

"No, not yet." She smirked, before getting off the bed. She grabbed her towel and headed to the door. "I am going to wash thee chlorine off of my body." She smiled. "See you later." she said before leaving the room.

Maia walked into the hallway, through the corridors. She held her damp hair up into a bun as she walked through the corridors looking around. The place was pretty nice and clean, she had to silently admit to herself.

"What, why would you do something like that? You could have been caught Pogue! Did you think of that? What if she had seen you-" he began to say, when walked out of his room to see the same exact subject of their conversation. "Hey, um I- I gotta call you back." He said, not waiting for a reply before he hung up on Pogue. He began to follow her down the hall, and watch her.

Maia kept silently taking in the décor of the place, when she felt an energy behind her. She quickly turned around. She saw nothing, or no one; but she knew that something or someone was there.

Caleb temporarily made himself unseen to her, but still had the sudden feeling that she knew that he was there never the less. He kept on following her.

Maia continuously turned around, only to see that there was no one there. She became tired of the sideshow playing. She stopped and turned around; her eyes turned a deep aqua colored metallic blue. She began to look around as her eyes caused her to see every waking thing in sight. She continued to look around, when she suddenly stopped and turned to see a form standing there watching her. She tilted her head in curiosity; her eyes then suddenly turned royal metallic blue as her fingers began to fill themselves with power.

Caleb's eyes widened in surprise as he saw her eyes changing into different colors; he knew then that she saw him, and worse; she wasn't normal. But before he could react to any of the information, he felt energy rising, and it wasn't his own. It was her! before he could attempt a dodge, she sent a whirl of energy toward him, causing his body to soar back forcefully into a wall. A huge reverberating sound filled the halls as this happened. Fortunately no one else was around. And fortunately, he was able to maintain his invisibility pretty well considering the immense pain he felt at that moment.

Maia could hear the grunt of pain in the corridors. She knew then that she had injured whomever it was that stalked her. And she also knew that whoever it was got the picture. She had also had the feeling that she knew who it could be.

"That was your warning, stalker." She said, before smirking and walking off into the girls shower room.

After she went around the corner, Caleb made himself visible again. He frantically exhaled as he attempted to calm the pain pulsating through his body. He knew that he had at least a couple of cracked ribs, because not only did the energy force him back; it felt as if the energy itself was a hoard of steel ramming into his body. He picked his phone out of his pocket to call up the guys but when he went to dial, he finally noticed; his phone was broken. He smacked his lips, and shook his head in annoyance. He knew now that there was definitely something up with that one, and he knew now that she knew something.

He held his side as he attempted to help himself up from off the floor. "Hey, man what are you doing?" Reid asked, as he left the room.

Caleb, still in shock at what just happened looked out into the clearing. "You would not believe what just happened?"

"What, man what are you talking about?"

"Let's just say, the new girls aren't what they appear to be."

"What? Hot?" Reid joked and smirked.

"Oooh, they are much more than that; much more."

_**Hiii, I really hope you liked…Please review, thanks**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiiii sorry for the long time wait. I really hope you like what I wrote….Pleeease read and review and anyyyy pointers you wish to make I am open to all comments, thanks!**_

It was the next day in class and Maia sat a row up and over head of the boys. She hadn't paid them much attention; or at least gave them that impression. In all actuality all she could think about was what happened in the pool a day ago, and what she'd had to do that same night to whomever the stalker was that sneakily followed her throughout the corridors; though, she already had the feeling that it was one of those Ipswich boys. She glanced over at them when she knew that they weren't looking and just took them in. She could clearly see that their mere look screamed mystery and secrets, not that she was judging them because of it seeing the fact that that was the foundation that she and Abrielle's lives were built on. They were just about to lift up their heads to look up at when she subtly turned away from them; she knew then that they were talking about her. She quickly looked away before they could see.

"You guys are painfully obvious, you know that?" Baby boy commented as he only glanced up at Maia and then turned his attention back to his worksheet.

"Who cares?" Reid said aloud gaining a lot of attention, including hers. "I want her to see me staring." He said as he gave her a wink and kissed at her. She shook her head with a smirk and turned her attention to her things, picking them up and getting up out of her chair as she started to head out of the classroom. "Maybe that'll give her more incentive to warm up to me."

"So you're telling me that after I told you what happened last night, you still want a piece of her?" Caleb said incredulously. "Reid we have no idea what we're dealing with."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You take things entirely too serious Caleb. So she may have powers or whatever you wanna call it. What in the rulebook says that we're the only ones who do?"

"That's not my point, Reid." Caleb said as they headed out of class.

"Well then hurry up and make it." Reid answered as he walked in front.

"We don't know what reasons they have for being here. We don't know where they came from. We don't know anything about them, so it would be wise to be careful around them."

"_Or_ you could just simply-ask them." Reid said. Just as he said that, Maia walked past him. He slightly moved near her so as to bump into her, causing her to drop her books from her hand. She let out an annoyed breath before she stopped and started to pick her things up. Reid smirked and knelt down to help her out.

Maia looked up into his eyes for only a moment before she turned back to getting her things. "I got it thanks." She practically grunted.

"Well it never hurts to help out a beautiful lady like yourself." Reid flirted.

"It does when the beautiful lady never asked for it." She smiled before she snatched her book from his hand before she got up and looked at the others. She took in every single one to see which on it was that followed her the other night. Naturally, she didn't have to observe long before she saw the uneasy look on the called Caleb's face. She already knew then without checking his energy level that he was the one snooping around while she was on her way to the showers last night. She would subtly address that but first she couldn't help but show attention Pogue; the one who spiked her attention on them in the first place.

"Hello Pogue." She greeted. He didn't say anything which was something she halfway expected from him in the first place. She could already tell that he had a feeling that she was on to what he did the day before. Still, she figured she would address Caleb's actions last night before the thought escaped her. Her eyes were still on Pogue as she spoke to Caleb. "You might want to carry a hall buddy, the next time you decide to wander the halls at night Caleb." She smiled. "You don't know whose who around here." She added with only a hint of a smile before she turned her attention to Caleb winked and walked away.

Caleb's eyes went wide in surprise as she practically openly bought up what she had done the night before. His mind was too muddled with thoughts at the moment to even rebut before she walked away.

"She's such a smug little-"

"She knows about last night." Caleb cut Pogue off.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked as he looked at his phone to check and see if he had gotten some sort of text or call from Abrielle.

"She knows that it was me watching her last night." Caleb answered. How did she know? He couldn't help but wonder; it must have been another ability. That was the only logical thought he could think of. He knew for a fact that she couldn't see him because one he was invisible and two he felt that had she actually saw him that she would have not hesitated to approach and call him out head on.

Reid looked at Caleb incredulously. "W-how do you know-"

"Who knows about last night?"

Caleb turned around to Sara standing there with interest on her features. "Oh it was nothing babe. Just something with baby boy." He lied. Yes, Sarah knew about his other life as a son of a coven with inherited abilities; still, he chose to exempt her from any further goings on when it came to that side of him and the guys. The last time, he clued her in, her life was in danger and he could not live with himself had he allowed that to happen again.

Sarah only looked at him for a moment before she resigned to negative thoughts. She knew that she could trust Caleb whole heartedly. When it all came down to it, he just really wanted her safe.

"Okay." She smiled.

Kate, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. She knew that he was talking about one of those girls. She saw how all the guys looked at them; even Pogue's attention was taken by them. Which is why she had to keep a close eye on him. She didn't want his attention wandering away from her.

"Hey, Pogue." She smiled as she ran her hands down his strong arms. Looking at him, she couldn't help but remember why she fell for him in the first place.

"Hey, beautiful."

Reid rolled his eyes at the sight. Kate was so full of it and he was so sick of seeing Pogue get taken advantage of by her guilt stricken words and daunting beauty. "I'm out; I'll catch you love birds later." He said sarcastically before walking off.

Baby boy was so deep into his phone that he had forgotten that Kate and Sarah had even showed up. After he acknowledged their presence he excused himself from the two couples.

"What's got Tyler's attention?" Sarah asked, though she already had a feeling as to what or more so whom it was that gathered all of his attention.

"A beautiful mysterious blonde of course." Pogue said in a mocking tone yet he was serious about the mysterious part. "just like all the others; except it seems that he was lucky enough to snag one."

"Lucky, huh?" Kate said with a small hint of jealousy in her voice. "So who do you think the other one has her eye on?" Kate asked. Pogue only shrugged at her question. "You, maybe?" she asked.

Pogue snapped his head into Kate's direction so fast he cracked his neck. "Why would you say that?"

Kate shrugged. "Seems like a little tension between you two." She said giving him an obvious scrutinizing gaze.

Pogue smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were a little jealous Kate."

Kate immediately scoffed at his remark and rolled her eyes. "Please, you wish; why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be." She boasted. She winked at him and walked away. Pogue grinned as he watched Kate saunter off. He couldn't help but think that Kate was right.

Sarah watched the two walk away and laughed. "They are so cute together."

"Yea, I guess." Caleb said nonchalantly. He wasn't too sure about that anymore.

Sarah looked at Caleb with surprise. "You don't think so?" when Caleb didn't answer right away she couldn't help responding to his gesture. "Really? Why?"

"Come on Sarah; I know she's your best friend but even you have to admit to how trashy she treated Pogue after everything went down."

"Well I mean she didn't know what was going on though."

Caleb shook his head. That wasn't a good enough excuse for him. Pogue had his flaws but he was the most loyal guy he knew. Kate knew that too. "It doesn't matter whether she knew what was going on; she should have _known_ Pogue enough to trust him."

Sarah nodded in agreement. Caleb knew both Kate and Pogue longer than she had. He knew how long they were together and more about them, as a couple, than she did; and besides, he did have a point about her dissing him. The only reason she really decided to go after him again was because she felt that he was getting over the guilt of allegedly treating her wrong; though she didn't really see where Pogue necessarily treated wrong.

"You're right." She finally responded. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about this." Sarah admitted. To be honest she thought it was cute that Caleb felt so strongly and protective of his best friend.

Caleb gave her a small smile and rolled his eyes as he placed his arm around her neck and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

_Meanwhile…_

"If you ask me you are getting a little too comfortable with this Tyler guy Elle."

Abrielle rolled her eyes at her sister's nagging. "Calm down Maia; why are you so worried? There's nothing going on Maia."

"Yea not yet; I don't trust those boys. They have secrets and-"

"Tyler is harmless." Abrielle intervened as she made herself comfortable on the bed. She was a little hesitant on saying what she was going to say next. "If I didn't know any better, sister, I would think that you just had a little crush of your own-"

"What?!" Maia snapped. "What are you talking about?"

"I see how that Pogue looks at you; maybe you have a little crush on him to-"

"Please-" she scoffed. "The only thing he wants from me is a rematch. He knows that I'm on to what he did in the pool that day."

Abrielle stuffed her face with Cheetos. "Not this again Maia-"

"Oh and did I mention that I found out who was following last night when I was going to the bathroom?"

"No." Abrielle shook her head suddenly curious as she scooted closer to her older sister. "Who?"

"It was that Caleb guy; you know, Sarah's boyfriend." Maia answered.

"How do you know?" Abrielle asked.

"When I was leaving class today that guy Reid knocked my books out of my hand; he could barely look me in the eyes when I looked at him." She scoffed. "Not to mention the limp he had today." She grinned.

Abrielle snickered and shook her head at her sister's mischievous behavior. "Either way Maia I doubt you have nothing to worry about."

Maia shook her head in annoyance at her sister's naïve attitude. "That's your problem Elle; you don't take anything serious enough." She said as she put her shoes on and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Abrielle asked. She was so annoyed at Maia at this point.

"Out; I need to breathe."

"Maia!" Maia turned around when her sister called her. She could easily decipher that she was upset. "Be careful; and don't get into trouble."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Maia scoffed and walked out of the room slamming the door.

She wandered through the hallway annoyance clear in her mind. Abrielle was naïve and she took nothing seriously. Yes, for the most part she was harmless and had a good head on her shoulders. But every time they started a new she always would always get involved with a guy that would turn her life upside down and turn her insane. And no matter how many times she tried to teach and warn her little sister, she never listened. Annoyance wasn't the word; she figured she would go to the bar seduce a drink out of someone. She walked out of the door when she bumped into someone, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh excus-I'm sorry."

"It's alright beautiful."

Maia looked up at the guy; someone she had never seen before but was by all means gorgeous. His smile was killer. "I'm sorry." She blushed again.

"Don't apologize." He said with a smile. "I'm the one that should be apologizing." He smiled. "How about I take you out for a drink?"

_**Heey thanks for reading…pleeease r&r**_


End file.
